


Alpha

by knottedprince



Series: Discord Prompts [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: Alpha Muriel helps omega mc through their heat. Pure self-indulgent smut





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert has a vagina and wears a skirt, but is otherwise ambiguously gendered

Asra has gone away on a trip, leaving you alone with your heat, as usual. In the respite between the waves of dizzying need, you mask your scent with herbs and cast a nevermind me spell on yourself to rush to the market for some bread - there's far too little food in the kitchen.  
  
While there, you catch a whiff of myrrh and something familiar that you can't quite place. You look around and see a hulking figure down an alley looking your way. You feel slightly uncomfortable, and turn away from them, walking off, but you don't pay attention to which direction and you zone out a little and your feet take you right up to the alleyway, out of the crowd. A breeze brings his scent to you, and it seems calming, safe.   
  
You walk right up to him now, hardly controlling your feet at this point. When you get there he looks at you. "... You shouldn't be in such a crowded place while you're like this. it's dangerous," he says, and you want to object but at the same time being in proximity to such an overwhelming alpha energy is quickly bringing back your heat. You open your mouth to apologise, but all that comes out is a whine. The massive alpha in front of you blushes a deep red and turns away from you, clenching his hands with the effort of controlling himself. Your mind is getting hazy, and the world lurches before you realise you've fallen to your knees. Your glands are throbbing and your thighs are soaked with slick, but you don't even care.   
  
"A....alpha," you whine desperately. He growls, and his resolve finally breaks as he scoops you up, and you're so relieved, expecting him to just take you right there, not caring about the nearby crowd, but instead he starts walking at a brisk pace. You bury your face in his chest and almost come just from his overwhelming, heady pheremones. You've never smelled anything so right. And then you keep inhaling, and you smell myrrh, and suddenly you remember that you know him.  
  
"Muriel," you moan, and he tenses, but doesn't stop walking. He's carrying you against his chest and you wrap your legs around his waist so you can grind against his firm stomach as he walks. You eventually lift your head to see he's rushing through all the backroads and alleyways, taking you to the shop. When you get there he opens the door with one hand, still holding you, and he presses you against the door as it closes, burying his face in your neck and drinking in your scent.  
  
You beg him to take you, and he slides you down until you're grinding against his clothed erection. You whine into his chest until he gets the message, clumsily reaching around you to shove his pants down just enough to expose himself. You rip your skirt out of the way to sink down onto him, tears of relief streaming down your face as his big alpha cock finally fills you up. The stretch of it is so much, and as you inhale a lungful of strong pheremones, you come while sinking down onto him to settle on the base of his huge knot.   
  
Your heat doesn't give you a chance to catch your breath though - you're practically pouring out slick and Muriel's torso and thighs are covered in it from how he was carrying you. Your orgasm doesn't give you any relief from the aching need thrumming through your body, and you start begging for his whole knot, completely unashamed. He fucks you into the door so hard you feel like your back is bruising, but it feels so good, and when he eventually shoves his thick knot into you you finally have a real satisfying orgasm, almost blacking out with the force of it, not even hearing how loud you're moaning for him.  
  
He carries you up the stairs after, and lays on his back on the bed with you draped over him, still stuck on his huge knot. He feels so guilty - he was supposed to make sure no suspicious or dangerous alphas got to you and now here he was, by his own standards a very dangerous and suspicious alpha, knot-deep inside you. You're asleep, and he gently runs his fingers over your neck, tracing your swollen scent gland, and you clench around his knot and moan in your sleep as he massages it.  
  
He brings his fingers up and inhales deeply before sucking on them, dizzy with pleasure and almost high on your powerful heat pheremones. You wake up to his spit-slick fingers rubbing over the glands in your neck, and when you look up at him he looks so turned on but also so sheepish at being caught - his lips are red and wet, his pupils are blown, and he is blushing all the way down to his chest.   
  
You move slightly and his knot slips out of you, followed by a hot gush of come and slick. You whine, your instincts urging you to right the waste of potent alpha seed, and you reach back immediately to move him back inside you - he's hard again already, and as your hot, wet hole closes around him, obscenely slick from his come, the last of his self-control snaps and he flips you onto your back, pushing your knees up to your chest and fucking you brutally hard and fast until his knot is in you again.  
  
Not an hour can pass in the next four or five days without your lust overtaking you; he knots you in the kitchen while the tea goes cold, he knots you in the back room after coming to look for you because you took too long fetching the extra bedding that's kept in a cupboard in there, he knots you over the shop counter on the way back from the back room, and with you leaning on the windowsill for all of vesuvia to see, and in the bathroom while you were trying to wash his come out of your hair before it dried, and on the floor next to the bed because you fell off and couldn't stop long enough to get back up, and of course on the bed...  
  
Eventually your heat subsides and his knot retracts for the last time that week, and he gently cleans you up, taking a hot bath with you and helping you wash the come off your inner thighs, sliding his thick fingers into you to "help clean you out," and the fact that you're so stretched out from days of his knot doesn't make it feel any less amazing as he curls his rough fingers inside of you.  
  
After you clean yourselves and the place up (and throw out the bedsheets, they were past saving) he leaves, and you turn around in the doorway with a weird empty feeling - you don't remember walking home from the market, and your heat feels completely satiated even though you recall that you only started it yesterday. You find a pouch of myrrh on your bedside, but don't pay it too much mind, preoccupied with the strangeness of your heat ending so soon. Later that day, Asra gets home from his trip. 


End file.
